


Cuban Halloween

by SaraLecter77



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay blahblah, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraLecter77/pseuds/SaraLecter77
Summary: Hannibal does his best to bring an American Halloween to Will in Cuba. What he didn’t plan on was bringing home something *extra*.





	Cuban Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



> Being a Huge (!!) fan of their work, I was equally thrilled and terrified to find out that my giftee is none other than @TigerPrawn. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Special thanks to my girls zigzag-wanderer and highermagic who encouraged me along the way.
> 
> No beta, enjoy finding mistakes. Lol

_ October 15th, near  _ _ María La Gorda, Cuba _

 

In the early afternoon, Will and Hannibal leisurely make their way back toward their modest Cuban beachfront home. Carrying a small load of groceries, Will allows himself to slip back into a nostalgic state of mind. He watches two children run ahead of himself and Hannibal in the street. Both men wear straw fedoras and light linen shirts with shorts and walking sandals, fitting in well with the locals and tourists alike. There is nothing that would cause anyone to look twice at them. 

 

Will’s beard is light and tight against his jaw, doing an excellent job hiding the mark that Dolarhyde left and Hannibal later revised, minimizing the scar tissue. Hannibal has also transformed his polished look into one of a distinguished tourist with the addition of salt and pepper stubble on his face. Both men adore how the friction of their facial hair together feels, the gentle scrape against tender skin. Monsters… finally together.

 

Once the danger of Hurricane season passes, the rains in Cuba can be downright pleasant - moderate temperatures, breezy afternoons with wet, thick air that is both easy and calming to breathe. The lush greenery around their neighborhood hangs heavy with condensation. The fishing is exceptional and the locals keep to themselves. Will has to admit that Hannibal chose the perfect location for them to fully heal from their wounds and start their life together.

 

“It’s just too bad they don’t trick or treat here,” Will laments, his active imagination flipping back through Halloweens past. He smiles at the children running in front of them. Memories of his own childhood and other children bring a lump to his throat, thinking about Walter. “That was always my favorite part about Halloween, seeing the kids...” he trails off. 

 

He refuses to think about Abigail.

 

“Despite popular belief, many Cubans do at least participate in the tradition of Dia de los Muertos, though it’s celebrated here on November 2nd,” Hannibal’s smooth voice weaves  effortlessly into Will’s somber thoughts. “We can have our own Harvest celebration.”

 

“I can’t imagine you enjoying your solitude in Baltimore only to be interrupted by children begging for candy,” he teases lightly, mood improving as he steals a glance sideways at his handsome mate. “You were one of those crabs that turned their lights off and pretended they weren’t home, weren’t you?” 

 

“Of course not,” Hannibal sniffs indignantly over the bag of groceries he’s carrying. “I made sure I was in fact actually not home. Those children’s parents should thank me for not contributing to obesity or cavities.”

 

Will snorts and nearly drops the pumpkin they bought at the market that he’s carrying. “You are unbelievable,” he laughs, shaking his head. Hannibal can’t help but crack a smile at the gorgeous sight of Will’s happiness. He will never take it for granted.

 

Finally, they are truly  _ happy _ . 

 

After all the pushing and pulling, fighting and betrayal, pain, regret, and all of the years of blood spilled between them they have finally ended up here… and it’s far easier than either of them ever dared to dream it could be. Initially there was a fragility to their newly confessed love, tender touches with shaking fingers. Their initial hesitation quickly grew into the raging inferno that they know will likely consume them both in the end. As conjoined as they are, when one goes, it’s a given that the other will immediately follow them into the dark. 

 

Always more than comfortable with whatever that mysterious dark entails, it doesn’t surprise Hannibal that Will’s favorite holiday is Halloween. As they put their groceries away, moving with the grace and coordinated symmetry that only intimate partners can demonstrate, he decides to bring an American Halloween to Cuba for Will. 

 

Later that evening, as Will takes his time to loosen up his sore shoulder in the hot shower, Hannibal takes the opportunity to sign on to eBay. He thoughtfully searches for vintage Halloween decor. He refuses to buy the cheap plastic Americana of Will’s youth and hopes his finds will be close enough. Always a fan of authenticity, old and macabre beats new and kitschy any day in his never-humble opinion. 

 

***

_ October 30th  _

 

Hannibal drops Will off at the local junkyard to dig for some parts for an antique motor he’s rebuilding. The plethora of vintage automobiles on the island guarantee Will both a source of entertainment and extra income. While Hannibal has enough funds for them to be comfortable over the rest of their lifetime together, it’s important to Will to feel that he contributes to their household. Hannibal understands this. 

 

“I have an Amazon order to pick up and a few other things in town,” Hannibal tells him and Will nods, used to the maintenance of some of his luxuries through mail order commerce.

 

“No problem. I don’t know how long I’ll be here. I can have Juan run me back when I’m done. I will make sure I’m back in plenty of time for dinner,” he squeezes his hand and gives him a peck on the corner of his mouth before he slides out of the car.  Turning around, his face lights up as he makes his way toward the junkyard dogs that are already thrilled to see him with his pocket full of dog treats again. Hannibal shoots him a fond look then and heads deeper into town to retrieve his packages. 

 

***

 

Upon returning home from town, Hannibal spends the afternoon cooking a Halloween feast of comfort foods for Will. He prepares everything from shortbread “finger” cookies with sliced almonds for fingernails, pumpkin pie, deviled eggs and a Sangria with grape “eyeballs”. For the main course, BBQ ribs of a homophobic wine vendor that made the mistake to curse at them under his breath last week.

 

Hannibal has excellent hearing.

 

Before Hannibal completely exhausts himself, he makes sure to decorate the entire dining room with his recent purchases. Thoughtfully arranging taxidermy ravens, medical equipment, various skulls and other vaguely sinister looking items reminds him of his basement back in Baltimore. He smiles as he spreads fake cobwebs over ornate holders that hold candles that will drip blood red wax when lit. In the center of the display is a human skull sitting among some red rose petals, sprigs of dead snapdragons and vines. The entire ensemble sits on top of an antique talking (Ouija) board. 

 

A music playlist of darker classical pieces, “Danse Macabre”, “O Fortuna” and the like is cued that up for Will’s imminent arrival. Preparing himself as the final piece of the presentation, he’s pulled out his black suit and paired it with a blood red tie and pocket square. He slicks back his hair as he used to back in Baltimore and decides to shave off his beard as well. In essence, he’s dressing himself up as Dr. Hannibal Lecter, complete with person suit. 

 

He hopes Will will understand what he’s really showing him as he sets the scene.

 

***

 

Will flies through the front door with his usual bluster, his back to the dining room as he pulls the door closed behind him.

 

“I’m sorry, Juan needed some help with a transmission, and you just can’t quit in the middle… something smells really….whoa!” Will stops in his tracks as he turns around, removing his hat, blinking as he takes in the display in their living room.

  
“Welcome home,  _ mylimasis _ ,” Hannibal purrs, sitting calmly at the dining room table in his pristine suit.

 

“You look...what is all this?” Will smiles, eyes hotly raking over Hannibal as he looks around, taking everything in.   
  


“Happy Halloween, Will”.

 

Will walks over to the table where Hannibal waits for him. “Dr. Lecter...this is quite the presentation. This is all for me?” He raises an eyebrow as he slowly makes his way over to Hannibal.

 

“Always,” he breathes, reaching a hand out for Will, who takes it and allows himself to be pulled onto Hannibal’s lap.

 

“I do feel a bit underdressed,” Will murmurs, tilting his head and looking up at Hannibal through his eyelashes like the tease that he is. He understands this game very, very well, just like Hannibal hoped.

 

“If you go upstairs to remove any clothing I guarantee that you won’t be putting any more back on.”

 

“Is that so?” Will laughs, tugging on Hannibal’s tie, fingering the perfect Windsor knot. He never, ever gets tired of being able to create a mess out of Hannibal. It always feels so forbidden to touch when he’s dressed like this. Will loves it, knowing he’s the only one allowed.

 

Hannibal hums in the affirmative as he takes Will’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucks, causing Will to moan wantonly. Will gasps as Hannibal grinds his hips up, causing their already semi-hard lengths to grind together and Hannibal slides his hot tongue into his open mouth.

 

No matter how many times they kiss, whenever Hannibal is able to feel Will’s mouth, hands, body respond to him it still feels like an answered prayer. His eyes always, always let go at the hinges in brief surrender. 

 

Will knows, and  _ lives  _ for it. 

 

“Darling,” Hannibal pants between kisses, running his fingernails against Will’s scalp like he knows he likes - just a touch on the rough side - when suddenly Will’s stomach makes itself known with a huge growl.

 

After a second of silence, both men chuckle and Will lets loose a resigned sigh and kisses Hannibal twice more - once more with passion and a promise for later. Immediately he follows with a sweet peck as he touches their foreheads together.

 

“Thank you for all of this. Show me what you made. Please,” he raises an eyebrow and Hannibal smiles. 

 

***

 

After dinner, they settle in to watch Paranormal Activity (“A classic”, Will insisted,) on demand. Hannibal gently plays with Will’s curls as he cradles his head in his lap, surrounded by a small mountain of snack size candy bars.

 

“I’m assuming since you never Trick or Treated you likely never played with a Ouija board either,” Will asks, shoving another mini Snickers bar in his mouth ignoring Hannibal’s prediction that he will end up with a stomach ache.

 

“You are correct in that assumption.”

 

“We should totally try the one you bought,” Will suggests. He eyes the board still on the dining room table with a devilish smile as he turns the movie off. 

 

“Are you sure you really want to try to contact the dead? Between the two of us we are responsible for quite a few of them,” Hannibal jokes over the top of his glass.

 

“Point taken, but this is all just a game anyway. C’mon, you have to play just once. It’s a rite of passage, really.”

 

“As you wish,” Hannibal good naturedly answers, willing to take this trip down memory lane with Will in order to make him happy. 

 

***

 

Taking hands sitting across from each other, the two of them sit around the dining room table with the talking board in the middle. There is a circle of white candles surrounding the board, a suggestion thanks to the helpful people at Google, but really more for the added ambiance. They have decided to flip a small crystal glass upside down to use as a planchette.

 

“Okay, um, is there anybody there?” Will asks, playfully looking across the table at Hannibal who patiently watches Will lead the activity. “We would like to speak with you.” He feels ridiculous.

 

About ten seconds passes until the glass slowly slides across the board’s patinated surface. Slowly, slowly it moves toward the top left corner to where the board reads:

 

NO

 

“I see we have a smart ass,” Will looks over at Hannibal and laughs. “Well, smart ass from the other side, you don’t want to talk?”

 

The glass doesn’t move off of “NO.” The men exchange an amused glance as they wait.

 

“Fine. Will you at least tell us who you are?”

 

The glass violently moves over to the letter, so fast that their fingers are dislodged from the top of the glass.

 

D.

 

Hannibal and Will quickly move their fingers back onto the glass and then it moves again.

 

R.

 

Another slide.

 

A.

 

Will lets out a frustrated sigh. “Knock it off.”

 

“I assure you Will, I am not moving this glass.”

 

Will gives him a slight frown and disbelieving look. “This isn’t going to scare me.”

 

“I have no desire to scare you.”

 

“If these things actually worked you think they would sell them at Toys R Us?”

 

“Well technically Toys R Us doesn’t exi--”

 

“Yes Dr. Lecter, figure of speech, whatever,” Will sassily retorts, annoyed. “You really didn’t move it?”

 

“No, mylimasis, I did not.” The room is silent for a moment after Hannibal answers honestly.

 

“Okay. Let’s try it again. Promise me you won’t move it.”

 

“I promise,” Hannibal vows, garnet eyes glittering in the darkness. He drinks up the delicious tension as they each place two fingers back onto the glass. 

 

G.

 

O.

 

N.

 

“D.R.A.G.O.N,” Hannibal murmurs thoughtfully.

 

“I’m done playing,” Will answers quietly, jerking to remove his fingers from the glass and rises from the table. 

 

“Likely it’s all just our subconscious thoughts causing our hands to move against a known pattern against our conscious will. I’m sorry this has disturbed you, I thought --” Hannibal begins after blowing out the circle of candles as he rises up to grab Will’s arm.

 

“No, no, this was perfect. Thank you so much for bringing Halloween to me,” he softly hums into his chest as he’s enveloped by an embrace, shaking off his nerves. He runs his hands gently up the crisp material of Hannibal’s suit jacket, tracing the individual vertebra of his spine. On the way down his touch turns more languid and lingering, tucking his fingertips into the edge of Hannibal’s pants, seeking. When his fingers find the belt loops he’s searching for he tugs their hips together Hannibal can’t help but moan.

 

“You know what was the best Halloween I ever had before this one?”

 

“Hmm?” Hannibal tilts his head and raises a pale eyebrow. 

 

“I was a sophomore in High School. My dad and I just moved to Shreveport, and I was so used to being the new kid I didn’t expect to even be invited to any Halloween parties or anything. But there was this kid, Steve, he lived three houses down. He stuck up for me when some of the local hoods cornered me and called me ‘Freak’, ‘Faggot’, you know, the usual.”

 

Hannibal quiets at hearing Will’s voice tremble as he repeats the slurs. He would travel back in time to snap every one of their ignorant necks if he could.

 

“So this big kid Steve helps me, he was on the football team. He had a hard time in English, so I helped him out. Knowing what I know now I’m sure he had some sort of learning disability, dyslexia, something like that. Anyway, I was able to see how he struggled and explain things in a way he could understand.”

 

“That brilliant empathy.”

 

Will smiles softly as he continues. “So he invited me over to watch scary movies, just like this. Some of the other kids came and heckled us, TP’d his house--”

 

“I’m sorry, what-ted his house?”

 

“Oh, TP’d? You never heard of that?” Will chuckles. “Oh, it’s a long standing tradition in the typical style of American youth’s wastefulness - right up there with egging. You take rolls of toilet paper and throw them all over the trees, mailbox, house, cars, whatever makes the biggest mess. Bonus points are if it’s raining, because then the unlucky recipient has a yard full of Mother Nature’s spit balls to clean up.”

 

“Spit  _ what _ ?”

 

“Nevermind, that’s not important. What’s important is that Steve kissed me.”

 

“Why do you insist on continuing to tell me about everyone that you have kissed before me?” Hannibal’s eye rolls in mock irritation and Will cracks up laughing.

 

“What’s important is that  _ Steve _ kissed me,” Will repeats. “I kissed a boy and I  _ liked it _ .”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“I see, so you are saying I should belatedly thank this man for stealing kisses from your innocent but petulant mouth instead of tracking him down to disembowel him for daring to touch what is mine?” Hannibal wonders at what sort of game Will is playing now. 

 

“You’re such a Drama Queen, Hannibal. Anyway, do you want to hear my story or not?” Without waiting for an answer, Will continues. “I was half-assed dressed up as a Werewolf and he was dressed up like a vampire. We were wrestling on the floor being typical kids, and of course being bigger he could pin me. What I didn’t expect was when he pinned me he leaned over with his vampire fangs and bit my neck.” 

 

Will is tuned enough to his partner to catch the slight irregularity in Hannibal’s heartbeat as he tries, and fails, to hide his irritation. He slightly rises on his tiptoes to bring his mouth close to Hannibal’s ear. “And when he bit me with those stupid plastic teeth? I got hard. He felt it and so he spit the fangs out and then he kissed me.”

 

Hannibal’s hands form themselves into fists as he continues to feel his irritation rising. “I see,” he answers as neutrally as he can manage. 

 

“He only kissed me once… later he told me it was an experiment. It never happened again. We were so close he wondered if that meant something, but he didn’t have the reaction I did.” Will grinds his hips somehow closer and gives Hannibal a slow, deep kiss to soothe his jealousy. “One of the things I was the most attracted to when I first met you was your teeth,” he sighs wistfully, licking into his mouth, causing Hannibal to tremble oh so slightly. He brings his hand down to unball Hannibal’s fist. “I saw them and I just knew you’d bite me  _ so good _ .” Will curls his tongue around one of Hannibal’s fangs and moans.

 

“Mmm… Is that what you want, darling?”

 

“Oh yes Dr. Lecter,” Will breathes, taking Hannibal by the hand toward their bedroom. 

 

Hannibal’s eyes flash and he pins Will up against the wall. “How badly do you want it? I wonder if I could make you  _ beg. _ ”

 

“Oh God…” Will moans, Hannibal’s mouth scalding on his throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple, his hot tongue licking down the length to the juncture between Will’s neck and shoulder. Hannibal hums, dropping to his knees, pinning Will to the wall with one of his large hands on each of Will’s hips. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Will curses. The sight of Hannibal on his knees is something he never gets over seeing.

 

“Mmm, eventually,” Hannibal hotly promises, shoving Will’s shirt up with one hand and seeking one of his nipples, running a calloused fingertip over it, causing Will to shudder. Hannibal’s hand slides over to Will’s other nipple as he mouths the skin over the scar on his belly that he gave him a lifetime ago.

 

Will pulls his shirt over his own head in his impatience, making Hannibal chuckle as he works the buckle on Will’s cargo shorts. He allows Will to witness the raw excitement in his eyes. Will licks his lips looking down at Hannibal, his empathy sending his arousal into overdrive, feeling his mate’s need. Hannibal’s hands work quickly, deftly unbuttoning the button and working down the zipper,  _ oh God, faster,  _ when suddenly--

 

!!!!!!!! C R A S H !!!!!!!!

 

There’s a huge crash from the dining room. Both men’s heads whip over toward the sound. Hannibal is off of his knees in seconds and only one step behind Will. They run back into the dining room to witness a scene of utter chaos.

 

They can do little but stare as a wine glass is picked up by nothing only to be thrown against the wall. It shatters right before their eyes and the debris joins the mix other items that tossed around. Inexplicably there’s a wind  _ inside _ the house, whipping their hair into their eyes and making it impossible to hear each other over the roar. Hannibal grabs Will and shoves him behind himself, sparing his bare chest the shards from the glass. The candles that were on the table have not only thrown themselves to the floor but have reignited themselves, spilling red and white wax everywhere and threatening to catch Hannibal’s custom draperies on fire. 

 

Before the men can get to the candles the Ouija board flies off of the table, barely missing them both. The wind suddenly stops as the board rattles to the floor in the middle of the mess. They pause for a moment, not trusting the silence as shreds of Halloween decorations slowly settle around them.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Will pants, eyes wildly looking around at the destruction.

 

Hannibal doesn’t have an answer, but moves carefully over the mess of glass, wax, food, and other debris to retrieve the talking board from the floor.  He curiously looks at the board, examining the Rorschach pattern that the red wax has left on the front over the black letters. Being a Psychologist, he knows all about matrixing and patterns and the subconscious… but there is simply no denying that the red wax on front of the board is the shape of a dragon. 

 

A red dragon.

 

He flips the board around to show Will without a word.

 

“No way. NO. WAY. Impossible. Wait, aren’t spirits supposed to be tied to a specific board? How would an old board have someone we murdered last year attached to it?”

 

“I don’t know. I never made a study of such paranormal phenomena as I assumed it all to be a combination of hoaxes or wishful thinking.”

 

“Where did you even get that damn thing?”

 

“eBay.”

 

Will groans, hands running through his wind-tangled curls. “Only you would buy a haunted Ouija board off of eBay....Tell me, Hannibal, how do we re-murder someone who is already dead?”

 

“I have never found myself in this situation before,” Hannibal thoughtfully replies. He can’t help but be intrigued by the idea while Will throws his hands up in frustration, deciding to go back to Google for advice. Will sets the board back up on the table with the candles in a circle and Hannibal sits down across from him. They grasp hands and put their fingers back on the glass planchette.

 

“So um, yeah, Hi, it’s us again. We don’t want to speak with you anymore. You are not welcome in our home. Dragon or whoever you are. Goodbye.” Will moves the glass over to “Goodbye” and then removes it from the board. 

 

“Hannibal?”

 

“Yes,  _ mylimasis _ ?”

 

“Get that fucking board out of our home. Bury it. Don’t burn it. And tomorrow go buy some sage. Please.”

 

“As you wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Always close the circle, my dudes.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
